Another Skywalker, Another Chance
by DanaeMariSkywalker
Summary: Luke and Leia have another sister that Luke finds and brings home. Later they do something that will change their lives and bring hope to the galaxy when two Sith Lords attack.
1. Of Findings

**Authors Note: Hey, everybody! I decided to edit the chapters to make them better. I hope you like the revised chapters of _Another Skywalker, Another Chance!_ **

**Disclaimer: _Star Wars _doesn't belong to me. It belongs to George Lucas. I'm just playing around here. Danae and the other OCs are the only ones I've made up so far. :-)  
**

**Chapter One: Of Findings**

Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker was meditating cross-legged in his apartment on Coruscant. He felt the Force move around him. People were coming and going outside his apartment and around the city planet. He felt his twin sister, Leia, currently at work with the Senate.

It was two years after the battle of Endor and Luke still missed his father. He wished he was still alive and around to give him guidance. The New Republic was still getting situated even after two years. Imperial warlords were attacking planets to intimidate the New Republic and gain power. Many of them wanted to rule the galaxy now that Emperor Palpatine was dead. Luke was considering going out into the galaxy and finding some Jedi to train. He even was thinking of starting a Jedi Academy.

Suddenly, he felt a presence through the Force that told him that someone entered the room he was meditating in. Luke opened his eyes and saw a Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker, his father, standing in front of him.

Anakin looked at Luke and said, "I need to tell you something important."

Luke asked him, wondering what his father was going to tell him, "What?"

Anakin said, "I need you to find your sister. Before you say anything I mean not Leia somone else."

Luke looked at him in amazement and exclaimed, "You're telling me that me and Leia have another sister!"

Anakin nodded his head and said, "I did not know until recently myself. But it seems your mother gave birth to triplets. Obi-Wan and Yoda hid my second daughter as they had you and Leia. I've discovered her name is Danae Silver and I believe she is on Naboo. It is important for you to find her and bring her to Coruscant."

Luke nodded his head and replied, "Yes, Father. I'll try to find her."

Anakin smiled and said, "Good. I need to go now. May the Force be with you, my Son."

Luke replied as was the custom and with genuine affection, "May the Force be with you too, Father." Then Anakin disappeared.

Luke stood up and went to stand by his window. He stared at the traffic for a long time. He had another sister. He couldn't believe it. He wondered what she could be like. Did she look more like him or Leia? Was she as strong in the Force as he and Leia? A thousand questions buzzed through his mind all at once as he suddenly realized that he had to go. He had to find his sister.

Luke walked swiftly over to where he put his lightsaber and robe. He quickly put his lightsaber on his belt and the robe over his black Jedi garb. He headed out the door of his apartment, went downstairs, and then to the hangar where his X-Wing was located. He got in and found R2-D2 there already. Luke said to R2, "Looks like we're going to Naboo, R2." Luke flew the ship out of the hangar and headed towards Naboo.

Several hours later Luke and R2 arrived at Naboo. Naboo was a beautiful planet with waterfalls, green grass, and lots of water. He landed his ship in Naboo's average sized hangar, which wasn't very busy at the moment, and got out. When Luke got out, he thought, _'Maybe I shoud call Leia. She might be wondering where I am right now, but I'm not going to tell her about Danae, not yet anyways.'_ He got out his hololink and called Leia.

A few minutes later, Leia's beautiful face appeared on the screen. Luke smiled and greeted her. Leia greeted him back and said, "Where are you, Luke?"

Luke simply replied, "I'm on Naboo. I'm just doing some Jedi business, that's all. I just wanted to call you to let you know where I am so you wouldn't worry about me."

Leia snickered, "Now, why would I worry about you? You're a Jedi Knight, after all."

Luke smiled as he replied, "Oh, I thought you might worry because you might've called for me at my apartment and I wasn't there."

Leia grinned and inquired, "I understand. Now what kind of Jedi business are you doing? I'm just curious."

Luke said, "Nothing really important just stopping in to do something. I think I better get going soon. So if you don't mind I want to get this over with."

Leia sighed and replied, "All right. I'll let you go. Bye, Luke. May the Force be with you."

Luke replied with affection for his twin, "And may the Force be with you too, Leia." Leia's image disappeared, meaning the conversation was over. Luke sighed and said, "Sounds like I better search for Danae." Going on the hunch that Danae's Force signature would be similar to his and Leia's, Luke closed his eyes and searched through the Force for his second sister. Eventually, he found a presence that seemed familiar. Not exactly like his or Leia's, but similar enough that he was sure it was Danae.

He opened his eyes and realized that he had taken a few steps toward the direction he had sensed her. If he assumed correctly, he would find his sister on the outskirts of the capital city of Theed.

Luke walked through the city to find a good rental center to rent a speederbike for the trip to his sister's home. He put his hood of his cloak up while walking to the rental center. On the way, he looked at all the elegant buildings and gardens that he passed. Theed was certainly a beautiful city and Naboo was a beautiful planet. Naboo was a good planet for his sister to stay on.

Soon he found a nice rental center for landspeeders, swoops, and speederbikes. Luke entered the shop and called out, "Is anybody there?" In time a male human walked up to him from a partition that seperated the front area from the back area where he probably kept the vehicles. Luke asked him, "Are you the shopkeeper of this shop?"

The man replied, "Why yes, Sir. I own this fine shop here. How may I help you?"

Luke smiled and replied, "I need a good speederbike that's reliable for traveling in the country."

The man chuckled good naturedly and said, "Why I have just the thing for you. May I show you where it is?" Luke nodded and the man walked with Luke to the back of the shop. The back of the shop had several speederbikes, swoops, and landspeeders parked around the area. Luke followed the shopkeeper towards some speederbikes. They were shining in the sunlight.

Luke turned to the shopkeeper and asked, "The speederbike I need has to fit two people on it. I think I might be picking up somebody on the outskirts of Theed. Which bike do you recommend?"

The shopkeeper turned to Luke and exclaimed, "I think the 67-Z is what you're looking for. If you do rent one of these fine speederbikes, how long will you be renting it?"

Luke replied, "I'll probably be renting it for a 2-3 days at the most, but I might be longer." The shopkeeper nodded his head and Luke asked, "Which one is the 67-Z? I would like to see it."

The shopkeeper pointed at a brown speederbike in the middle of the group. Luke went around it and inspected it. It was in nice shape and it'll do. Luke looked at the shopkeeper and said, "I'll take it. It looks like a nice bike. How much to rent it for 3 days tops?"

The shopkeeper replied professionally, "That'll be 106 credits, Sir." Luke paid the shopkeeper and got on the speederbike. He drove it expertly out of the shop's back gate which was for the vehicles to exit out of and drove off in the direction of Theed's outer gate that led to the outskirts of Naboo.


	2. Danae

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter! **

**Chapter Two: Danae**

26-year-old Danae sat on the cool grass in the backyard of her country home. The sun was shining and a light, cool breeze was blowing on her face. Her sandy blond hair was tied back in a ponytail by a leather strap. Danae's aunt and uncle told her that her brown eyes looked just like her mother's.

Danae lived with her mother's sister Sola and her husband Darred, who had adopted her after her birth. She knew very little about her birth parents, only that her mother died giving birth to her and that her father died somehow. Danae didn't know how he had died; her aunt and uncle never talked about him. The only other thing that she knew was that both of her parents served the Old Republic until the rise of the Empire.

_'Today looks like a good day to ride my speederbike around,' _Danae thought. She got up and went to find either her aunt or her uncle. She found her aunt nearby in the garden watering her plants. Her aunt and uncle lived in the country because they loved the peaceful setting that surrounded them and the stars could be clearly seen at night.

Danae found her aunt in her garden and smiled when Sola turned to greet her. "Aunt Sola, I think I'm going riding in my speederbike. It's a beautiful day and I won't be long. But I'd like to take a lunch and picnic in the meadow."

Her aunt dusted her hands on her jumper and grinned at her. She chuckled, "It is a beautiful day and should be enjoyed. I was wondering when you'd decide to race over the meadow." Danae gave her a questioning look, but Sola shook her head and laughed, "You don't fool me young lady. I know quite well how fast you like to race that thing. Go. Just be back before evening."

Danae hugged her aunt and quickly ran down the path at the gate she turned and waved, "Bye, Aunt Sola."

She got a bottle to put some Muja juice in and she got a paper bag to carry some food along. She packed an apple, some vegetables from her aunt's garden, and a sandwich. Danae grabbed her lunch bag and ran out to the garage for her speederbike. It was a brown 569-Z speederbike and it was okay, but not as nice as the ones that other people had. She got it for her 16th birthday and she loved it!

Danae rode down the road until she reached a nice sunny spot along the road with some trees bordering it. She stopped her bike and got out to have her lunch. She sat down in the grass and started eating her lunch.

Luke rode his speederbike down the country road looking for the right person to ask where the Silver household was. While on the road, he noticed a girl who looked near his age on the road. He stopped when he saw her and got off his speederbike. Luke looked at her closely. She had sandy blond hair like his and brown eyes like Leia's. It looked like it could be Danae, but he used the Force to make sure if he was right.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. A voice inside his head told him, _"This is Danae, Luke."_ The voice was his father's Force ghost using the Force to talk to him through the Force.

Luke opened his eyes and noticed Danae looking at him. Danae asked, "What are you doing here?"

Luke smiled and answered, "I need directions to the Silver household. Could you tell me how to get there?"

Danae nodded and gazed up at him curiously and said, "Right down that road." She pointed in the direction of her house.

Danae narrowed her eyes and asked, "Why do you need to go to my aunt and uncle's house? Are you looking for somebody? I'll be able to tell you where any of them are because I'm their niece."

Luke walked forward a bit, looked at her, and inquired, "I need to find Danae Silver. Do you know where she might be?"

Danae pointed at herself and replied, "I'm Danae. What might you need with me? I didn't do anything! I promise." She looked at him wondering what he wanted with her.

Luke's smile was disarming as he walked towards her and sat down across from her. He knew he shouldn't bring up the subject of her being his sister yet. He asked, "I just need to ask some questions. My questions are just out of curiousity, by the way, my name's Luke, Luke Skywalker." Luke held out his hand so Danae might shake it. Danae smiled back and shook it, thinking that this person wouldn't harm her. Luke asked as he looked around at the meadow that bordered the country lane, "So how long have you been on Naboo? It sure is a beautiful planet.

Danae shrugged and simply answered, "I've been with my aunt and uncle as long as I can remember, which is 26 years."

Luke nodded his head and thought, _'She's as old as me. She's got to be Danae and father is hardly ever wrong. I better ask some more questions just to be sure.'_ He asked, "I heard that you got adopted by your aunt and uncle. How'd your parents die? I'm sorry if this offends you. You don't have to answer it if you don't have to."

Danae thought, _'How does this person know these things and why is he asking me these questions?'_ However, the answer came out before she could stop the words, "My dad died, but my aunt and uncle don't know why or won't tell me and my mom died giving birth to me. They told me that my parents served before the Empire. How do you know my parents?"

Luke replied, "My family's friends with them." Almost all of her information matched up with what he knew, but why didn't her aunt and uncle tell Danae about their father?

Danae got from her pant's pocket her chrono and exclaimed, "Look at the time! My aunt and uncle want me home soon. I told my aunt I wouldn't be gone long. Well I better get going! Nice to meet you, Luke." She had a weird feeling about this Luke, but she didn't know if it was a good or bad feeling. Danae got up and headed towards her speederbike.

Luke called out, "Wait!" and Danae turned around. Luke asked, "May I come with you?"

Danae grinned as she said, "Sure. I don't mind." She got on her speederbike and Luke got on his and they raced towards the Silver household.


	3. Before the Meeting

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter! **

**Chapter Three: Before The Meeting**

Danae looked behind her at her follower. The stranger, Luke, was riding on his speederbike behind her own. He was a pretty handsome guy. He was slim and muscular. He had dark blond hair and eyes the color of the blue sky above them. He and Danae were about the same height and around the same age. He wore all black and had a black glove on his right hand. Why he had only one glove on, she didn't know.

She was very curious about him. He asked questions about her personal life and she answered truthfully. She normally wouldn't have answered those questions if another stranger would've asked her, but somehow she knew he was trustworthy and it was okay to tell him. When she heard his last name, Skywalker, she felt like she knew that name from somewhere before or she heard it once. Luke Skywalker certainly was a mystery to her.

Danae put her attention back on her driving so she wouldn't be careless. She didn't want to crash or get hurt at all. She turned the corner that went to her driveway. Green leaved trees towered on either side of them and she heard bird song around her. After several minutes of driving through the "tunnel" of trees, they arrived at her home. A sparkling lake sprawled behind the country home. Flowers of many colors were planted around the house and they smelled wonderful.

Danae stopped a short distance from her home and she heard Luke stop behind her. She announced, "Here we are. This is my home."

She heard him reply wistfully, "It looks nice and peaceful. I wish my childhood home had been like this."

Danae inquired, "Where do you come from?" She looked at him and held her head in curiousity.

Luke answered, "I lived on Tatooine for twenty years and then I left for a greater calling I felt was out there for me in the stars. I live on Coruscant now in an apartment. Have you ever ventured from Naboo?"

Danae shook her head and said, "No, my aunt and uncle won't let me. I think they fear for my safety. They don't want me to get into danger."

Luke sadly replied, "I understand perfectly. My aunt and uncle were like that."

Danae inquired with concern, "Were? What happened to them? Did they die?"

"The Imperials got to them, but the reason for that I'll tell you some other time," he replied.

Danae said disappointedly, because for some reason she wanted to know, "Oh, I guess we better go to my aunt and uncle. They're probably wondering if I'm home yet. I'll go park my speederbike in the garage. Why don't you go park yours out front? I'll tell my aunt and uncle we have a visitor and then I'll get you so you can meet them."

"Alright," Luke agreed. They started their speederbikes and went to park them at their seperate parking spaces.

Danae parked her speederbike and quickly got off it. She ran through the house until she found her aunt and uncle sipping tea in the backyard. She exclaimed, "Aunt Sola! Uncle Darred!"

Aunt Sola kindly inquired, "What is it, Dear?"

Danae declared, "There's a visitor here. He followed me home and I think he wants to talk to you. Should I get him?"

Uncle Darred asked, " Sure, you can get him, Honey, but before you go I must ask. What is his name?"

Danae replied, "Luke Skywalker." Then, she rushed off to get their visitor. What she didn't know was her aunt and uncle were looking ahead with shock.

Sola took Darred's hand and held it tightly. She got tears in her eyes and said, "He's come for her. I know it. How he found out I don't know. She was supposed to have a peaceful life and now she'll most likely get into as much danger as her mother."

Darred softly and affectionately spoke to his wife, "She wasn't meant for a life of peace. We knew that when we took her in. Let's just hope he isn't like his father."


End file.
